Jokers (Characters)
The Jokers are a series of creatures that are created by Joe Kirifuda under the help of Deckie. Details They are creature spirits that often serve Joe in their daily life, but come with many flaws and quirks that they are sometimes very unreliable. Jokers gathering.jpg|The various Jokers and Joe Kirifuda (Center) as they gather in his room Story The Jokers are created when Deckie befriended Joe and Joe had him create a deck for him. The process of Deckie creating a card goes by the following: #Joe creates a drawing of the creature. #Joe sticks the drawing in Deckie's mouth and Deckie forcefully swallows it. #Deckie does a Samba dance. #Joe inserts a key into Deckie's rear hole. #A creature appears from Deckie's mouth. Deckie can also turn these creatures into cards when Joe shows him to the creature and Deckie emits a light. Using this, Joe makes an entire deck of Jokers. However, no jokers resembling Dragons can be made by Deckie as the fallout caused by Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon in the previous season had wiped them out. In order to make the Jokers spirits alive, hot water must be poured on the card. Therefore, Joe carries a canister of hot water just in case. However, in the creature world, rubbing the card or calling them was needed to make the Joker's come alive. While they are of the Zero Civilization, unlike past Zero Civilization creatures, they have emotions and are friendly towards humans because they originated from the human world. In episode 15, it was revealed that the Jokers reside in another creature world planet far away from the main planet. In the anime, the planet is a paradise that has everything Joe desires as opposed to the increasingly harsh environments in other civilizations, while in the Manga, it is just a small grassland with a few creatures inside. It was also revealed that the Jokers celebrate holidays like Christmas and New Year. Joker's planet in the creature world.jpg|Jokers' planet in the creature world Depending on the civilization lands that the Jokers were in, their abilities and properties of the specific task changes, which was proven as the food made by The Ramen and Chocolate House was unusually hotter than the ones made in the human world when in the Fire Civilization lands. By gaining the mark of the civilization, Joe was able to create Jokers based by the mark of the civilization given. So far, Joe gained the Fire mark by fixing up Bad Brand. Also when Deckie consumes part of Kabutoki's horn, he's able to create Nature Civilization creatures. Just like other creature spirits in Katta's Era such as Hamukatsu and Katsudon, when Jokers appear outside duels, they appear in 2D. In duels they appear in 3D CGI animation. List of colorless Jokers Jolly the Johnny CV: 小林親弘 (Chikahiro Kobayashi) * See also Jolly the Johnny (Character) The first Joker created by Joe. He was based on Joe's obsession with cowboy shows. However, when he was created, he started shooting in Joe's room and Joe has to convert him into a card in order to prevent further harm. He can speak only one sentence so far: "There's no second chance to pull the trigger, once is all!" In episode 15, Johnny went off to find his horse, which results in his card being blank and a note left on the card itself, much to Joe's dismay. He returned to assist Joe in a true duel against Boltz. It is also shown to be capable of saying other sentences other than the aforementioned sentence. He can appear outside of duels in the human world to assist Joe. Due to the actions of the Darkness Civilization, Johnny witness the skies becoming dark and that the tide of the wind had changed. Despite being Joe's main creature, Johnny has freedom of thought. This was shown during the Valentine's day duel as he refused to conduct a direct attack on Pyonko-Hime as she have a crush on him, even saying it in front of the group via the Duel Table screen. He also develops a rivalry with Joe's new dragon Joragon. Jolly_the_Johnny1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny shooting in Joe's room. Yattareman CV: 豊永利行 (Toshiyuki Toyonaga) A Jokers that is created by Joe and he is confirmed to have more than 1 copy of this Joker. He appears as a humanoid figure with a trumpet as his mouth and carrying a drum. Outside duels it cheers for Joe but when he angered Joe he falls off the floor. Yattareman In DM2017.jpg|Yattareman Pali Nights CV: 佐々木 拓真 (Takuma Sasaki) Another mass-produced Joker who appears in Joe's duels. He appears as a dancer with a disco ball as his head. One time, he startled Joe by singing when he was moving the dishes for Lulu Kirifuda but Joe broke the dishes so Lulu beat him right away. In the events related to Chocolate House, he acted as Chocolate House's leg in order for it to avoid detection. In a gag episode, it is revealed that under Pali Nights' clothing is a human-like body. Pali_nights.jpg|Pali Nights Under_Pali_Nights.png|Under Pali Night's clothing Bainaradoor CV: 木島隆一 (Ryuichi Kijima) A Jokers that appears as a red door that can take enemies away with his hands. Joe uses it to transport into various areas, but it has no ability to go back to the place where Joe originated and it also requests Joe to pay a price equal to the transport fees required to go the area. (In the manga, it teleports Joe to random areas instead) It also can teleport Joe to random places when in danger. Bainaradoor_calculating_fees.jpg|Bainaradoor calculating the transport fees for entering Okinawa. Dotsuki Manjiro CV: 林大地 A Jokers that appears as a yellow ball that has five fists on top of it and two legs. It does heavy work for Joe. Batten Oyaji A Jokers that appears as a short, grumpy man with a pink "X" as its head. It helps Joe blocks emergency attacks during a duel but is easily removed. Chotto Q CV: 野田博史 A Jokers created by Joe in order to rush to school when he was late. It appears as a shinkansen train with the body of a marathon athlete. It travels in a speed of 300km/h and thus can make Joe dizzy when he transports Joe. It also has a tendency to travel in straight lines and difficult to stop. Chotto_Q_transporting_Joe.jpg|Chotto Q transporting Joe to school The Ramen CV: 佐々木拓真 A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to have some free ramen while the Ramen shop he frequents is shut down due to competition with a much bigger ramen shop in the city. While it makes delicious ramen, the ramens it makes use Limestay, Strange Stone, Deathmatch Beetle, Octopa, Sublime Knowledge and Zaessa, First Squad as ingredients, and if Joe eats all of its ramen, it gets extremely furious and will go as far as lashing against him. However, the Ramen grows back. Unfortunately, it is Vanilla and is thus useless in duels. When Joe was in the Fire Civilization lands, the ramen that it made was unusually hotter than the regular ones. The_Ramen_2.jpg|The Ramen Ura NICE CV: 髙坂篤志 (Atsushi Kousaka) A Jokers that resembles a Shinto shrine connected to a table holding a crystal ball. It is capable of foretelling events and whereabouts of people, but it is extremely greedy and won't serve Joe unless he pays for its services. Therefore, Joe has to send out The Ramen to force it to do so for free. In a duel, it is a spell that can destroy all creatures equal or less than the cost of the Jokers in Joe's mana zone or battle zone as a Super Shield Trigger bonus, easily destroying swarms of low-cost creatures. Ura_NICE_money.jpg|Ura NICE asking Joe to pay for its services. Tutankhanen CV: 林大地 A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to create money for him to pay Bainaradoor. It resembles a golden pharaoh ornament with a storage box as its body. Joe places stuff in the storage box and it converts it into money, and it can turn formless things such as shame into some. However, it will shoot lasers at people who took the money it converted that was meant for someone. It even can convert items into money for creature world use. Tutankhanen1.jpg|Tutankhanen Baron Gelacho CV: 鈴木 琢磨 (Takuma Suzuki) A Jokers that resembles an entertainer with a lip as its head. It is so small that Joe can carry it around his mouth and it can tell funny jokes, but its mouth odor is so foul that it disgusted everyone hearing its jokes. In duel, it taps creatures by freezing them with unfunny jokes. Joe_Gelacho.jpg|Joe carrying Baron Gelacho around his mouth. Todai Sensei CV: 櫻井 トオル (Tooru Sakurai) A Jokers that is created by Joe in order to help him face a test. While claiming it has the knowledge of a professor from Tokyo University and forced Joe to study by tying him up on top of it, it is actually extremely dumb that Deckie answered a few questions and it answered something completely different. This has resulted in him not sleeping the whole night and failing the upcoming test along with his school bully Hunter and resulted in Lulu getting very mad at him. When Duel Warrior I am reveals itself, Todai Sensei was summoned to take care of an unconscious Uraraka Momo. Todai_Sensei_1.jpg|Todai Sensei Hakushon Mask CV: 小林 親弘 A Jokers that resembles an ice bag that is caught with flu, holds a blanket and has 4 legs. It was used by joe in order to kill Fulcon Purito's Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor. It kills weaker creatures by spreading huge amounts of germs. Later on, it is seen being called by Joe to spread him flu in order to allow him to stay at home to watch a cowboy show, but the flu was so powerful that Joe was unable to wake up and watch it. Hucktion_Mask.jpg|Hucktion Mask Time Stopon A Jokers that resembles an alarm clock with arms and legs. While appearing as a proxy card in Versus Revolution Final and hinted to appear in the opening of Duel Masters 2017, it has not appeared in an episode until the gag section before the start of Episode 12 where it tried to wake Joe up but fails, causing him to blow up the house with missiles and Joe waking up. It was used in Joe's duel against Pyonko-Hime by stopping her creatures from attacking as a Super Shield Trigger. Time_Stopon.jpg|Time Stopon Chocolate House A Jokers created by Joe in order to have free desserts. It appears as a house made of a wafer with Chocolate and Candies on top of it. However, it charges ridiculous prices for making them and it's prediction skills are very bad and thus it guesses candies that are only 10 yen as 10000 yen candies. It is also prone to running away. However, It was proved to be useful in mana acceleration in a duel. When Joe was in the Fire Civilization lands, the desserts that it made was unusually hotter. Chocolate_House.jpg|Chocolate House Helcopta A Jokers that resembles a helmet with a helicopter propeller. Joe made him fly to the Desolate Ramen store, but it refused and made Joe dizzy instead when lifting him in the air. Then he asks Joe to draw Tenkuuoh which flies him to the ramen store. It was quite talkative about its own affairs to the point that Joe converts it into a card. It was proven incompatible to carry humans and objects around as it tends to spin the carried recipient and itself. Helcopta.png|Helcopta Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class A massive Jokers that resembles a green robot with propellers on its body. It is another finisher class Jokers creature, but unlike Jolly the Johnny it appears in 3D. Joe can ride inside it to fly to faraway places. In a duel, it functions as a Neo Evolution creature. Tenkuuoh.png|Jor riding inside Tenkuuoh's cockpit Barrett the Silver It was Johnny's horse. It was first drawn along with Johnny as a single card. In episode 15, Barrett ran away, prompting Johnny to search for it. It was given by Joe before his battle against Boltz. Barret has a different appearance since it was called back and mostly matches its own card artwork. It can be quickly summoned if the objectives are met and accelerate the summoning of other Jokers from the deck. Dm-ep17-cap-00116.jpg|Barrett the Silver Under the effects of Jojojo Maximum, Barrett transforms into a blaster gun for Johnny, allowing Johnny to break the number of shields equal to the number of Jokers in the battle zone and blocks spell effects. Wasshoi Mantaro One of the Jokers drawn by Joe to celebrate his arrival to the Jokers' planet in the creature world. Like Tenkuuoh, it functions as a Neo Evolution creature and was the first known Joker to battle Joe in a duel. Dm-ep18a-cap-00089.jpg|Wasshoi Mantaro The Chow Men One of the Jokers drawn by Joe to help the ramen uncle during the summer festival ramen competition, though Joe has to hide it with a painting. It also cooks ramen like The Ramen with extra char shiew (sliced pork meat). Like The Ramen, it was a Vanilla card, but it was a double breaker and higher cost. The Chow Mien.jpg|The Chow Mien Chomolanmacho One of the Jokers that helps Joe in physical training. It was created when Keshikasu-Kun questions Deckie's abilities to create cards and helped inflate Keshikasu's underwear until it explodes. In a duel, it functions as a Neo Evolution creature that gives other creatures additional effects and extra power boost at the cost of being unable to cast spells. Dm-ep25-cap-00071.jpg|Chomolanmacho Soji-San One of the Jokers drawn by Joe to help to clean his mother's storeroom in her shop. In a duel, it functions as a Neo Evolution creature. Dm-ep26-cap-00053.jpg|Soji-San Coordinate A Jokers that resembles a fashionable suit with 1 eye in the center. It is made by Joe in order to make fashionable clothes to compete with Shacho's gang, but ended up making him almost naked. In a duel, it freezes creatures in place instead of attacking and destroying them. Coordinator.png|Coordinate Danganoh, Super Special Q One of Joe's finisher class Jokers. During the training camp, Joe was uncertain of how to use his finisher class Jokers until Johnny gave him a suggestion. Jhot Gun Joragon joe Due to the events in Joe's battle against Kira, Deckie was able to create dragons, albeit in an illustrated state like Joe's dragon drawing due to the current state of the creature world. Jot Gun Joeragon joe.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon joe at Joe's house Gunba Great / Gagun Gun Gagun A Joker designed as a gun, which also serves as a Twinpact card. Joe uses his gun mode in certain situations. Gunbutler Great Seven Jhot Gun Joragon *See also Jhot Gun Joragon (Character) One of the 2 dragons since Katta's era to finally revived in the new era of Duel Masters. Despite Deckie having some difficulty in getting him out despite being materialized, Joe and the Jokers managed to pull him out. Jobato De Runo Gayoushin Okke Brothers The Shio Ramen Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven V Charon A Joker in a form of a VR headset to allow Joe to play a Duel Masters designed virtual game. After completing the game, Joe receives 3 new Joker cards. List of Fire Jokers Merabeat the Johnny CV: 小林親弘 The first Fire Joker that is drawn by Joe after gaining the mark of Fire by helping Bad Brand. It first watched the party held in the fire lands and converted into a card by Deckie. When summoned, Johnny was surrounded by fire and cog wheels were attached on his sides before his full transformation. In a duel, it uses Master Double Merabeat to summon Fire Jokers with Jokers Over Explode directly to the battle zone and able to mass destroy opponent's creatures if 5 or more Jokers are on the battle zone. Merabeat the Johnny.jpg|Merabeat the Johnny Khan, Absolute Sound CV: 高坂 篤志 (Atsushi Kousaka) Another fire Joker that is drawn by Joe during the celebrations in the Fire Civilization lands. True to its appearance, it plays music, but the style of music it plays is dependent on its hairstyle. In a duel, it helps in hand reorganization through discards and drawing cards from the deck. Dm-ep23-cap-00019.jpg|Khan, Absolute Sound Barberpapa CV: 野田博史 Another Joker that is drawn by Joe for styling hair, though it does it in a scary and forceful manner. In a duel, it can force battle creatures. During the special episode, Barberpapa chases Joe's father Katta (in his elementary school self) around. Dm-ep23-cap-00022.jpg|Barberpapa Cameralife One of the Fire Jokers created by Joe to help him in the newsletter competition. True to its name, it is a mobile camera with arms and legs. In a duel, it can destroy lower power creatures. Dm-ep25-cap-00027.jpg|Cameralife Higesori One of the fire Jokers drawn by Joe. It can give people mustaches but they are difficult to reverse and can only be reversed by Baron Gelacho. Dm-ep27-cap-00020.jpg|Higesori Halloway A Joker to celebrate Halloween. It can easily gives a festive mood to the crowd by changing their costumes and giving candies. In a duel, it uses self-destruction and returns back to the battle zone with a power boost. Dm-ep31-cap-00015.jpg|Halloway Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle A Joker that is drawn by Joe to demonstrate Deckie's capabilities to Katta and Shobu (in elementary school level). Even though it was drawn and summoned as a docile human mountain at first, it later became an angry erupting mountain due to Time Stopon's interference and attacks the group, prompting Joe to convert it into a card. Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle in an angry state.jpg|Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle in an angry state Gekishinoh, Super Z Class A fire Joker that is drawn by Joe to rebuild his mother's store. However, as it was too big and might attract attention, Joe drew Caterpillar Master as an alternative. It acts as one of the finishers in a duel as a mass breaker. Dm-ep35-cap-00053.jpg|Gekishinoh, Super Z Class Caterpillar Master A fire Joker that is drawn by Joe as an alternative to rebuilding his mother's store after realizing that Gekishinoh might attract unwanted attention. Dm-ep35-cap-00058.jpg|Caterpillar Master Doctor Dr. Santacrossk A fire Joker meant for celebrating Christmas. However, when Joe first drew it, he wrote the name in katakana incorrectlyHe wanted to write "Santa Claus" (サンタクロース), but has written "Santa Kurosuke" (サンタクロスケ), causing it to become into a samurai, a reference to , resulting in it making a mess in the Christmas season. Fortunately, Joe manages to shoot it down with Johnny's gun and convert it back into a card to get its name changed. After correcting its name, it gave a gift to Team Usagi, prompting them to duel against each other in a multi duel to see who will get the present. Dm-ep39-cap-00148.jpg|Santacrossk Omegattai Sandaioh A finisher class Joker based on a combination of Joe's finisher class Jokers; Danganoh, Super Special Q, Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class and Gekishinoh, Super Z Class. Johnny gave Joe this suggestion of the creature to Joe during his training camp. It acts as a shield burner and prevents attacks from being redirected. Jokers (Characters).jpg|Omegattai Sandaioh Runezance A Joker that is drawn by Joe to help him to draw a dragon that Deckie can materialize. Dm-ep43-cap-00043.jpg|Runezance Captain Shiri List of Nature Jokers List of Gacharange Jokers The Joragon Gunmaster The evolved variant of Joragon. Joragon receives the upgrade from Deckie after Joe gains the Gacharange skill from the Water Duel Master Cap. Trivia *The Jokers are the first Colorless and Non-Fire mascots of the Duel Masters Anime. However, later on some of them are Fire. **They are also the second series of mascots that have nothing to do with Dragons, the first being Katsudon and Team Exile. Notes Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Creature Spirits